Strike
by RtheAwesome
Summary: What if Deathstroke has a new apprentice? What if her name is Strike? What if she had loyalty problems? What if she had a crush? What if it happened to be on our beloved boy wonder? Well... You ll just have to read and find out won t you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola people, RtheAwesome here this is my first fanfic so I am like REALLY nervous about posting it! If you have any constructive criticism please feel free to give it to me. I do not own Young Justice (Waaaah!) I only own my OC. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Friday, October 16th, 2016

Gotham Museum of History

01:37 AM

She flipped gracefully from roof to roof; the foggy air of Gotham surrounding her. Finally she reached her destination. Sneaking stealthily through the window of the museum, and carefully disabling the camera`s and alarm`s in the security room, she found her way to a dazzling jewel. It was called the Sun-Drop Diamond. It was a vivid yellow color in the shape of a rain-drop, and it was huge. Within seconds, she had crippled the heat sensors and undid the locks. Her gloved hand reached for the diamond. _"He will be proud."_ She thought victoriously." But suddenly she spun around, and stared into the darkness.

"You know, hiding in the shadows won`t stop me wonder boy." She smirked smugly.

A boy appeared from the shadows, he was about her age maybe older. "I know I was just calculating the best way to take you down." He observed calculatingly, she was dressed in an orange crop top with black leggings and orange combat boots. On her slim waist hung a black utility belt, and on her face was a black domino mask bringing out her high cheekbones. Her bright blonde hair had red highlights, and was out of her face in a high ponytail.

He had to admit she was pretty.

"Ha, like you could possibly do that!" She laughed, unsheathing her twin katana`s. the metal making no sound as she brought them out.

"Well, shall we find out!" he taunted, taking out his Bo staff which was crackling with electricity.

He proceeded to lung at her. She smoothly dodged his roundhouse kick, and attempted to sweep his legs out from under him. He dodged, and swung at her with his Bo staff, which she blocked with her katana`s. But the electricity that surged through the metal of her blades made her drop them with a curse.

"Hey, watcha do that for!" She yelped as she flipped back into a fighting stance.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to defeat you brainless!"

"I resent that comment, boy blunder!" She shrieked as she knocked the bo staff out of his hands. When he was caught off guard she flipped him over and held him there.

"So much for you beating me wonder boy." She smirked as he struggled. "Now tell big bad Batsy that Strike is here, and that we are coming for him!" With that she grabbed the Diamond and leaped out of the window.

Her words echoed ominously in Tim`s head as he headed for the Batcave _"__**We**__ are coming for him!"_ Who she means, he has no earthly idea. But he was worried.

Friday, October 16th, 2016

Lexcorp building

02:30 AM

**Strike P.O.V. **

Strike sat fidgeting in the waiting room at Lexcorp. She did not like waiting. Finally, after about a half-an-hour Lex`s secretary called her in. She stood stiffly in front of his huge desk until he spoke.

"Ava, my dear I trust that you have acquired the diamond I need?"

I replied, "Yes sir, I have it right here." With that she placed it carefully on the wooden desk in front of him. He smiled maliciously,

"Perfect, Ava, Perfect, you may tell Deathstroke that you performed admirably, and are now worthy to accompany him on his missions."

She thought to herself, _"I am now worthy; seriously you had to ruin the moment!" _But she walked out of the room smiling._" Finally I can go with Slade to kick some Justice League butt!" _

Friday, October 16th, 2016

Slade`s hideout

04:13 AM

After getting home and reporting to Slade she plopped down on her bed and peeled off her mask revealing vibrant green eyes. She then changed into an tank top and shorts and got into bed, replaying the day`s past events in her head. She thought she should have done better with fighting Robin though. If Slade found out that she let herself get shocked by his staff he would have given her three extra hours of vigorous training. But on the upside he was really really cute. She found herself hoping she would run into him again. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, because Slade told her that she would accompany him on his next mission tomorrow. She would have to be prepared for anything.

**SOOOO, how did everyone like it? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Character Profile: Ava Gardener

**Hello RtheAwesome here,**

**I forgot to post her profile first sooo here it is! By the way i will have another chapter posted today! YAY!**

Ava Gardener

A.K.A. Strike

Age: 14

Gender: female

Apprentice to Deathstroke

Appearance: long, curly blonde hair with red highlights. Vibrant green eyes. Milky white skin. About 5'4, with thick black eyelashes.

Powers: enhanced strength, agility, and flexibility. black belt in judo and karate. Gymnastic prowess.

Weapons: twin katana's, ninja stars, blow guns, smoke pellets, Kryptonite (for superman and Superboy.)

Outfit: orange crop top (like Artemis`s except without the arrow), with skin-tight black leggings, orange combat boots, a black domino mask, and a Black utility belt. With hair in a ponytail like Slade`s.

Past: Unknown


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello my lovelies, I have another chapter for you. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They are appreciated. They have really encouraged me to continue! Just so you know ****_italics_**** mean that Ava is Thinking and the ****_bolded italics_**** means she is dreaming. Again, I do not own Young Justice (Waaaah!). I only own Ava. Well, anyhow ENJOY!**

Saturday, October 17th 2016

Slade`s Hideout

7:00 AM

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! She groggily opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

_"Only getting like 3 hours of sleep definitely does not agree with me." _She decided sleepily.

She stood up and stretched, then clumsily put on her costume, brushed and put up her hair, and walked down the rickety stairs where Deathstroke was waiting for her.

"Your late, get your weapons ready to go this instant!"

With her head bowed Ava replied, "Yes Master." She gathered her weapons and strapped them on. She also managed to grab a banana before leaving. She followed Deathstroke out the door and walked leisurely onto the plane.

"Your first mission as my apprentice is that we are going to Biyalia **(Did I spell that right?)** to confirm and guard about a dozen shipments of cobra venom that are heading to Lex Luthor`s warehouses." Deathstroke droned.

"More cobra venom, what for?" Ava curiously queried.

"Lex needs the shipment to enhance his robot armies, which were created to defeat the Justice League and their brats."

"Awesome!" She cackled.

Saturday, October 17th 2016

Warehouse in Biyalia

12:25

Strike and Deathstroke stood next to the plane and watched as the workers loaded the shipments onto the huge plane, and Mammoth was going to accompany them. Suddenly Strike noticed slight movements in the tall grass. She whispered in her mentor`s ear, and directed him to the disturbance. When they saw who it was, in a flash they had their swords ready. The Bushes burst apart and Ms. Martian, Superboy, and Robin jumped out. Superboy leapt immediately for Mammoth, and Deathstroke savagely attacked Ms. Martian. Strike smirked when she saw who she was fighting.

"So we meet again, Birdy boy!" She laughed as they circled each other. "I guess you must have missed me!"

"You know Her!" Superboy shouted, pausing in his fight with Mammoth.

"No! Well kind of, she robbed a museum last night!" Robin shouted.

"You work with Slade!" He then sputtered.

"What made you guess, the outfit? No duh, Sherlock of course I do."

"Well then." He smirked "Prepare to get your sorry butt kicked!" and with that he lunged at her with a roundhouse kick that momentarily caught her off balance. But she quickly righted herself and retaliated by punching him square in the nose. He then opened up his bo staff backed up into a defensive position. Ava attacked. Exchanging blows at lightning speed over and over again, they eventually start to tire. Meanwhile Mammoth and Superboy are locked in a battle of strength, and Deathstroke has just defeated Ms. Martian by creating walls of fire around her. Superboy leaves Mammoth and jumps to the Martian`s aid. Deathstroke then proceeds to sneak up behind Robin and knock him out.

"Nighty night Wonder boy!" Ava cackled as they jumped on cargo plane.

She then slumped in one of the seats about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

_"That Wonder Boy really knows how to fight. I defiantly need to train more if I want to beat him. _

She proceeded to fall into a deep sleep. But it was not a peaceful sleep, it was riddled with nightmares.

**_It was a night just like any other night. Ava and her parents were walking down the lamp lit street after dinner to celebrate Ava`s seventh birthday. Abruptly her parents ducked into an alleyway, shoved her in a dumpster and told her not to scream. The tone of their voices portrayed to her that this was no joking matter. She did as she was commanded. Without warning she heard gunshots and the voices of her parents screams of agony were forever ingrained in her once innocent mind. The last thing Ava heard before fainting from the shock was the cruel and hysterical laughter of the evil clown. _**

Ava awoke with a start. Perspiration streamed down into her eyes. She wiped it away and struggled to stay awake. But the need for sleep overcame her fear of nightmares and her eyes slowly shut.

**_When she finally awoke she knew she couldn't return to her house, because foster care would put her in a stranger`s house. So she survived by picking various people`s pockets and sleeping in dumpsters. One day when she was eight years old a man approached her._**

**_"Do you want to come home with me?" he asked gruffly._**

**_"Why should I?"_**

**_"Because I can give you something nobody else can REVENGE! _**

**_Her eyes brightened, and then narrowed again. "What`s the catch?" She asked warily._**

**_"No catch, but you do have to train and work for me as my apprentice."_**

**_She considered this carefully. _**

**_"I`m in!"_**

**_She trained hard nonstop every single day. Slade pushed her to the limit. He trained her until she literally fainted from exhaustion, but it was worth it. Her main goal in life was to get revenge and she obeyed him because she thought her would help her. _**

****_"But that was six years ago." _Ava thought, and She was starting to wonder whether or not he would let her get revenge at on the Joker at all. She resolved to ask him about it. If he would not answer she would still find out one way or another. She would do whatever it takes to kill the insane clown that ruined her peaceful and perfect life.

**WOOT! We get into Ava`s past today. She has one rough past life. Well, you know the drill read, review, and follow PLEASE! I need some reviews here! How do you think she gradually turns from evil to good? I have a pretty good idea but, I am willing to take suggestions. So tell me your ideas. Just remember that…..**

**Reviews = Updates!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Halloo people, I`m back! Another chapter! YAY! Thank you sooo much for all your kind reviews, they definitely helped me get this next chapter out. Again, I do not own Young Justice (WAAAAH!) If I did Wally would have lived! I only own Ava. Well anyway enjoy this new chapter and review!**

* * *

Monday, October 18th 2016

Slade`s hideout

6:30 AM

Ava groaned as her muscles protested the fact that she was getting out of bed. But she had no choice. Slade had just registered her for Gotham academy, because of her "superior" intelligence. All she knew about it was that it was a school for insanely rich people and geniuses who got scholarships. She got out of bed and put on the required uniform, but as a precaution she fit a black-haired wig on her bouncy blonde curls. Ava slowly trudged downstairs, she grabbed some oatmeal and proceeded to eat it. Ava snatched up her orange backpack and yelled:

"Slade, I`m leaving!"

"Don't reveal your secret identity." He called back.

She scoffed inwardly, _"that was Slade for you, distant, cruel, and altogether uncaring. There was never any "Have fun, or be careful. Just the cold "Hurry up, and make sure to get straight A`s."_

"I wonder." she mused aloud as she walked briskly to the academy, "What it would be like if I had a real family?" With that question heavily weighing on her mind she approached the giant iron gates of the school. They reminded her of a prison.

"Hi!" somebody exclaimed, startling her out of her reverie.

"Umm, hello."

"I`m Carly, I am supposed to be showing you around the school."

"Okay…I`m Ava." She hesitantly replied.

"Well, we have to get going, we need to get you checked in at the principal`s office."

They walked to the office got her checked in and received her schedule. Ava was a grade ahead of almost everyone her age, and she had all honors classes. Luckily she did not get lost looking for all of her classes. The hours passed slowly by as she drifted from class to class. Finally it was lunch period!

_"Ugh, these classes are boring as hell!" _She thought with disgust, she figured that they would at least be a little harder. This was a private school after all. She placed herself in the lunch line, and received her serving of mystery meat. She wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly she bumped into somebody almost spilling her food all over said person. Unfortunately the person offended happened to be the school`s most popular and prissy girl.

"Watch where you're going nerd!"

She sniffed disdainfully and then stalked off without another word. Ava walked away muttering something about "A big-headed, blonde bimbo." She scanned the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. She noticed a black-haired boy about her age observing her carefully from a corner table, where he was sitting by himself. Ava recognized him to be one of the famous Bruce Wayne`s wards. She gathered up her courage walked over and plopped down in the seat next to him. He looked over at her surprised.

"You're Timothy Drake aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering." She replied holding her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"The annoying blonde over there called you a nerd, why? He questioned inquisitively. Ava laughed

"Oh, that well I'm 14 and a grade ahead, along with that, I am also in all the honors classes for that grade. I think she's just jealous that I'm smarter than her." He chuckled, "Then I have a partner in crime, I ` in that very same situation. Welcome to the club!" She smirked,

"The name`s Ava Gardener, by the way." They continued laughing and joking until the end of the period.

"Sooo, shall we go together then? Tim asked. "We shall. Let`s go Drake." She said teasingly. They accompanied each other to every class for the rest of that long tedious day. As they were walking down the halls toward the doors Ava stated:

"Ya know Drake I think this is the start of a great friendship."

"I think your right Ava."

* * *

**WOAH! That was unexpected right?Well what did you peeps think? Read, review and tell me. I wasn't sure if I did the school thing right, I have never been to public school so I don't really know what it's like. I've always been homeschooled. I hope I can keep updating regularly but I cannot promise anything. Don`t forget to fav and follow! Well, Bye for now, hope to see you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I Love you guys! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I was not expecting so many, I wasn't sure if anyone would even like it. But I hope all who reviewed did. I am sooo sorry I did not post yesterday. I was really really busy. Well, I do not own Young Justice. (Waaaah!) If I did Robin III would have a bigger partJ! Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

October 19th 2016

Gotham University, Science Wing. 

03:12 AM 

"Remind me again WHY THE HELL we are doing this! Strike whisper-shouted as she dodged two sets of bird-a-rangs. **(I hope that is how you spell that.) **"We are just a distraction." Slade replied over the comm link.

"What!" She shrieked, "I am fighting both bird boys as a distraction in a science wing! Are you kidding me?!"

"Do I ever kid?"

"No." she replied as she dodged a kick from Nightwing. She was starting to tire, and they could see it. She needed to knock one unconscious. Ava then got an idea. She started backing up toward a table with giant test tubes littered across it. With speed even the Flash would be proud off, she grabbed one and chucked It forcefully at Nightwing`s head. Thankfully for her he fell on the marble floor unconscious.

"I guess it`s just you and me wonder boy!" She exclaimed as she dodged a ferocious swing from his bo staff. "You really do love that thing don`t you? She commented laughing "It`s getting easy to interpret your moves." He growled lashed out with is fist hitting her square in the stomach, temporarily stunning her.

"Am I predictable now?"

"Impressive boy wonder but did you count on this?" His smile froze as he now noticed the bowl heading toward his face, he felt a terrific pain in his head and then everything went black.

Tim blearily opened his eyes; thankfully his mask was still intact. He observed his surroundings carefully; he was strapped to a cold, hard metal table. On the table next to him several torture instruments sat waiting to be used. He shivered with fear. He hoped Batman would come. But Deathstroke walked in.

"Did you enjoy your sleep Robin? Because after I`m done with you, you will beg for death." Robin`s screams of agony echoed throughout the unfeeling halls of the abandoned building.

Ava tried to block out the screams, but she could not ignore them. They reminded her too much of her parents dying, and Deathstroke`s evil laughter didn't help at all. She decided she had to do something. Besides she liked the wonder boy too much to let him die now. He was fun to fight.

Ava left the building, she had taken Robin`s comm link before Slade had walked in the destroyed science wing. She took a deep breath, pushed the button and held it to her ear.

"Robin, is that you?" Batman`s deep gravelly voice echoed in her ears."

"No, but this is someone who wants to help him."

"Who are you!" he growled dangerously. "Nobody important, but we do not have much time Deathstroke is torturing him. He is planning to kill him! I am going to get him out of there, and if you meet me on the top of the Wayne Tech building I will give him to you. But on one condition, you do not arrest me. You will let me go free." He seemed deep in thought for a moment but she could tell he cared deeply for his sidekick and would agree. "Deal." As soon as she heard it she smiled and hung up, because she knew he would try to trace the faint signal. Ava rushed back inside she proceeded to quietly open an air vent and sneak stealthily through it to the torcher room. She slowly pointed her blowgun at the back of Slade`s neck and shot, he swayed for a second then fell unconscious. She jumped through the vent and rushed over to Robin. He did not look good; he was drifting in and out of consciousness. It looked like Slade had used electricity, knives, and a flat metal object heated up to painfully burn his exposed flesh. Fortunately Deathstroke had not gotten to the latter instrument. Robin groaned pitifully. "Shh, it`s okay Robin." She soothed, "It will all be over soon." She then picked him up and carried him out of the room and navigated herself out of the building.

Tim was faintly aware of someone picking him up and carrying him out of the accursed room. He thought it was Batman. Tim started, when he realized it was Strike and that **she** was taking him outside. She stuck him on her back and climbed up a fire escape. He groaned in pain as she lept from building to building. Suddenly she stopped behind something. "I am so so sorry Robin, I did not mean for this to happen." She said sorrowfully. He started when he felt soft lips on his cheek. He felt jolts up his spine, and Tim faintly realized that if his face had not been so bloody that she would have seen that his face was flaming.

Ava cursed herself, _"Why in the world had she kissed his cheek, I mean I think he is cute and all but I don't like him, do I?" _She brushed those thoughts from her mind and lept onto the Wayne Tech building.

Tim heard Batman talking to Strike, wait was he hearing things? Strike had saved him? She was willing to risk getting arrested to save him. He pondered this, and then he succumbed to the delicious blackness called unconsciousness.

* * *

**I know what y`all are thinking FLUFFY! Sooo what did you Think? Did you like it? Please tell me, because I really want you too. Read Review and follow. Again, I am sooo sorry for not posting yesterday! I think I will be able to post again tomorrow, because I am going to have a lot of time to myself. Well hope you enjoy. Thanks, Bye.**


	6. Authors note

**Hello People,**

**This is not an update. I am soooo sorry for that. But I am here to tell you that I am going to update every other day instead of every day. I am too busy. Again I am very sorry I will put out an update tomorrow. Thank you for understanding.**

**RtheAwesome **


	7. Chapter 5

**I believe I am suffering from what many people call laziness. That is why this chapter is so short. I will definately have bigger update for you on Wensday. Disclaimer: I do not own Young I wish I did!) I only own my OC . Well, anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

October 19th, 2016

Abandoned Warehouse, Gotham

5:15 AM

Ava walked tiredly into the warehouse clinging to the hope that Slade had not woken up yet. Unfortunately for her, he had. Slade lept out of the hall, grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"What happened!" he growled menacingly. She started shaking with fear. She gulped,

"Well, we were ambushed by Batman, and he knocked you out with a dartgun, he did notice me so I followed him. Buuut, hehehe, then I kinda lost him."

"WHAT! You had the chance to kill him and you did not. I am very dissatisfied with your conduct Ava, and with all failures there are consequences."

With that said he plunged his sword into her abdomen. Now it was her screams of agony that filled the deserted halls. Slade cruelly twisted the cold, hard steel deeper into her desecrated stomach. Suddenly she lurched to the right, he being surprised she could move at all dropped the blade's handle.

That was all she needed, Ava yanked out the blade covered in crimson liquid and stumbled away from her former master. He letting her go because he knew that she would eventually bleed to death.

She staggered aimlessly through streets and alleyways, Ava collapsed next to a dumpster a river of blood pouring from her wound. She knew she was about to die. Her only regret was that she never could get revenge on the diabolical clown that murdered her innocent parents.

The world started spinning around her, then instantly everything went black. The last thing Ava saw was a silky black cape fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

**I am evil! MWAAAHHH! CLIFFY! Well you know the drill read, review,favorite, and follow. I hoped you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I am a horrible person; I am a day late again! I am sooo sorry. But I am back with a new chapter! Thankfully I have had time to make it longer than the last one. Thank you for all the reviews, and favorites. I am flabbergasted! I never expected so many reviews, FREE virtual hugs for allJ Disclaimers: I do not own Young Justice. (WAAAH!) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, Just remember that ****_Italics mean that she is thinking not speaking. _**

* * *

October 28th 2016

Mountain`s Infirmary

09:16 AM

She was surrounded by black. "Hello, hellooo." She called, nobody was there. She was all alone. But, she could hear voices faintly talking somewhere near.

"She has been out for days, is she ever going to wake up?" one voice asked. Another answered,

"I don't know Gar, I don't know." Ava yelled "I`m awake, I just can`t see…..or move anything. Am I paralyzed? NO, NO, NO I can NOT be paralyzed, NO!" Somewhere outside of her mental prison there was yelling.

"Black Canary! We need you, her heart is going crazy and her blood pressure is off the charts!"

A different voice replied "We need to get her sedated, hand me the needle"

Ava thought she felt a little prick, but she had no time to dwell on that because she was slowly being swallowed by the soothing blackness of unconsciousness.

**A Few Days Later**

Ava slowly opened her eyes, when she looked around she found she was in what looked like some sort of infirmary. She immediately started up, hurting her stomach in the process. "_Owwww, that hurt." _She moaned mentally_ "Hey wait a minute, is it bandaged. Where am I?" _Just as she thought that_,_ a green skinned boy popped his head through the infirmary door. His eyes widened when he saw she was sitting up.

"M`gann she`s awake!" he called. He then proceeded to run across the room and throw his arms around her petite but muscular form. "We all thought you weren't going to wake up!"

"Um…" She responded not sure how to return the embrace. "How long was I out?" She asked tiredly. "About a week." He answered innocently.

"WHAT!" She shrieked loudly, making him cover his ears. "AN ENTIRE WEEK! I have got to get out of here," and she started to stand up. But she was suddenly pushed back on the bed by an invisible force. Ms. Martian.

"I am sorry, but you are in no condition to be leaving, the sword hit your spine and you will need some serious rest, before you can even consider going anywhere." She calmly stated. "Besides you are technically a criminal, so we must take you into custody."

Ava sighed, "I saved your Birdy`s life didn't I? So doesn't that count for anything?"

"I suppose it does, but until Batman gets here, you _will_ stay put."

"Yes ma` m." She muttered sarcastically. "By the way is Wonder Boy okay?"

"YUP!" Beast boy enthusiastically stated, "He is even training with us again!" Ava smiled at his enthusiasm, but before she had a chance to say anything the Martian had sedated her again, she really had to stop with the constant blacking out it was getting annoying.

Later That Week

Ava fully healed sat across from Batman in the interrogation room. "Why did you rescue Robin?" he growled.

"Why should I tell you? Because whether I answer or not I am going to be sent to prison, so why bother?"

"Because, I can help you stay out of jail." He glared. Ava looked calmly back at him not affected by the famous glare. "So let me get this straight, if I cooperate you can get me out of going to jail?"

"Yes, but on one condition. You join the team."

"Looks like you've got yourself a deal." She complied.

"Start Talking."

About 5,000 questions later

"Are we done yet?" Ava complained. Batman sighed, "Just one more order of business, your costume you cannot go around fighting crime when you are wearing Slade`s colors."

"But… I don't have a mentor to design it after." She replied sadly.

"I have been thinking about that, and Black Canary agreed to take you on as long as you do well in training and show promise."

Ava chuckled, "Do well, I`m sure I can do much more than "well", Because Slade commited almost my entire life to hand to hand combat and my swords."

We`ll see, because you are going to fight her right now."

"Let`s do this!"

Training Room

When Batman walked into the room with a girl dressed in a bloody uniform that showed a whole lot of skin and with Deathstroke`s colors, everyone gawked disbelievingly.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Superboy growled.

"For your information, Super Smart Boy I am joining your little team." She smugly shot back.

Chaos erupted, everyone was shouting questions at Batman and he had enough of it. "ENOUGH!" He shouted the room stilled in an instant. "Why don't we have Strike explain to everyone why she is here? He stated. They all looked to Strike, who had her arms folded across her stomach. She unfolded her arms and they all stared. On her stomach was a huge angry scar.

"I got this scar from saving birdy boy over there from dying. My former master stuck me in the abdomen with his poison tipped sword, because I would not let him murder the boy blunder. She stated grimacing. Suddenly everyone was extremely uncomfortable, but the awkward silence was interrupted by an unfeeling female voice "_Recognized BLACK CANARY, BO2"_

_"_So where is this girl I`ve heard so much about?

Ava coughed. Ahh, so you're her let` s see watch you have." She said as she walked onto the training floor. Ava also stepped on and took a fighting stance. They circled around each other waiting for somebody to make a move. Finally Ava ran at her aiming a punch at her stomach, Canary dodged and aimed a roundhouse kick at her face, Ava avoided skillfully and swept her leg knocking Canary off her feet momentarily.

The team watched them carefully; this new girl was very good. She had managed to last at least ten minutes against Canary, which was great because almost none of them could do that even with their super powers. They were startled out of their thoughts by an "_Unknown Fail."_ Canary had Strike pinned down on the floor, she then helped her up and decided,

"I will take you on, and you will live with me at my apartment. " Strike stared at her disbelievingly, "You will take me in even after all I`ve done?" "Yes I will, I have decided to trust you, but, If you break that trust….." Canary let that sit in the air ominously.

Ava smirked, "I will not fail. She paused and asked, "And Canary?" "Yes."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think? Please tell me, and if you have any constructive criticism, I will be glad to take it. I probably did a crappy job with the fight scene, but I tried. So hopefully to make up for yesterday I can post another chapter tomorrow. Over 5,000 words WHOOHOO! Well anyway, read, review, and tell me your opinion. I hope to see you tomorrow. Adios Amigos! :) **


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hola people, I am Back, and looking for a Beta reader. Yup, that`s right I would really like a beta reader to read and correct my chapters. Sooo if you are interested please let me know. Pretty Please!J****Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. (If I did lagoon boy would not exist.) I only own my OC. Hope you like it!**

* * *

October 29th 2016

Canary`s Apartment, Star City

10:38 AM

Ava looked appraisingly at herself in the mirror that belonged in her new room. She had just put her new uniform on. It was similar to Dinah`s. It consisted of a dark blue crop top, with a gray jacket like Canary`s with navy leggings and black knee high boots. A navy domino mask covering her vibrant green eyes. She left her hair down because the ponytail reminded her too much of Slade, and she also had a blue utility belt hanging off her slender waist. The belt was filled with all sorts of useful gadgets, thanks to the filthy rich Green Arrow.

"Dinah, I`m ready to go!" She yelled.

"Okay let`s go. By the way, you look good."

Ava smiled as they walked out the door "Thanks, do you think they will be okay with me, because of….. Well, you know?"

Canary looked thoughtful, "I think that it will take a considerable amount of time before anyone of them trust you, especially the ones you have already fought, but maybe, just maybe Robin will warm up to you sooner because you saved his life and all."

Ava looked grim,

"I hope I can gain their trust sooner than later, because I've learned with experience that without trust, things can go downhill pretty quickly."

"Well said. On that note, we are here." They stopped at the abandoned phone booth that was located in a dingy, dirty alleyway. "_Recognized BLACK CANARY, BO2" _"_Recognized STRIKE, B15" _

They walked into the huge mountain. Everybody was waiting for them, because she was required by Batman to tell them her backstory AND her secret identity.

Apparently it was supposed to generate trust or something like that, Ava thought it was stupid. Everyone was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at her especially with her new outfit on, so she gestured to the couches.

"You guys had better sit down for this." When they had complied she situated herself in front of everyone and peeled off her mask. They all gasped, they had no idea she was going to reveal her secret identity.

"My name is Ava Gardener, and my story started seven years ago when I was only seven years old. Me and my parents were walking home from my birthday dinner late at night. Suddenly my parents unceremoniously shoved me into a dumpster. I, of course protested. But then they told me to stay put and not make a sound.

**_BREAK_**

"…and then I moved in the Black Canary, and here we are now." There was a pause and then she was pelted with questions from all sides.

"Your parents were killed by the Joker?"

"You trained for seven whole years!?"

"You beat Robin in an actual fight?"

"You go to Gotham Academy, how?"

Ava sighed "Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes, I received a scholarship because of my advanced knowledge and skill. Then Robin voiced the question that everyone had been thinking, "Did you ever kill?" Ava was taken momentarily by surprise, and then answered: "Never, that was where I drew the line; I may have severely injured some people, but I NEVER, EVER killed. Deathstroke did not like it at all, but apparently I was too "valuable" to eliminate yet."

She spoke bitterly. "He never really cared about me; I see now that I was just another pawn in his control. Sometimes It just hurts you know…..to never have been loved." Ava could not control the tears that have been threatening to fall ever since she started, she burst into tears. She then proceeded to run away down the halls and out of the mountain. Everyone else was frozen from shock. Then Wonder Girl asked, "Was it something we said?"

Ava rushed out of the mountain and flung herself down on a ledge overlooking the sparkling ocean. She sat there tears tearing down her face like a waterfall after a particularly long rain. Eventually she felt someone softly sit down next to her.

"I don`t need one of your therapy sessions Dinah." She sniffed without looking up.

"I`m not Canary." Ava looked up, and sighed "Hey, Wonder Boy." They sat in silence for a while until Robin broke the silence. "My parents were killed by the Joker too, just so you know."

She looked up surprised "Really?" "Yup, at a restaurant, he shot them in front of my face, and then Batman saved me. But I was now alone and severely traumatized. But Batman kindly took me in, but I still had nightmares for weeks."

"I`m sorry, Robin. I guess we do have something in common after all." He laughed and replied "I guess we do. Shall we go back in? The team will probably be worried. They thought you were going to throw yourself off the cliff"

She chuckled and thought for a moment and said "Yeah, Let`s go." With that they walked back into the giant mountain laughing and talking.

All the while Ava was thinking _"This is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

* * *

**Sooo, what did you peep`s think? Did you like the Robin action?:) I hope you did. Again, thank you everyone for your awesome favorites follows and reviews. They all made my day!J Hopefully one of you faithful reviewers can help me with my story. PLEASE! (Puppy dog eyes) Well, hope you enjoyed CHEERIO!**


	10. I AM SORRY!

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was on vacation for a while in the mountains. Where we did not have internet. I have failed you, and i am sorry. But i will try my best to get you an update as soon as possible.**

**Again, I am sorry**

**RtheAwesome**


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hola people, I have discovered that I am a horrible person. (Bangs head against the wall!) I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that you guys had to wait for SO long. Because I was on vacation for a week and then when we got back my grandparents came to celebrate My little brother`s birthday. Then the next day we went to see our Other grandparents to celebrate my other Grandma`s birthday. Complicated...Right? Sooo I feel so so so bad right now, but I have finally finished this next chapter. And a great big Thank you to my Beta reader Stronger123 she really helped me out! So I hope you enjoy.**

November 2nd 2016

Canary`s Apartment, Star City

01:09 PM

Ava sat listlessly on her bed staring into space. It was official, she was as bored as hell. So she decided to write down what has been happening lately on her computer.  
It was a weekend so no school and Tim was busy doing extracurricular activities or something. Sometimes she just did not understand that kid. One day we were studying for English class at the school library and he had just said not five minutes ago that he had nothing going on for the rest of the day. But about ten minutes later he got a phone call and rushed out of the library like he was getting chased by the devil. It was really weird, he didn`t even say good-bye to me. Needless to say I was very offended. Then the next day at school he rushed into class with dark circles under his eyes and an ugly black and blue bruise on his cheek.

Me, being the blunt person I am immediately asked why in the world he had left yesterday in such a hurry and if he was getting picked on. I then proceeded to ask if he needed me to beat anybody senseless. Frankly, I was looking for a good fight. But sadly I was disappointed; he vehemently denied he was getting bullied, saying that he fell down the spiral stairs in his manor (to which I was inclined to disagree). He apologized profusely for running out of the library like a maniac, saying his guardian needed him for some stupid meeting for something. I, of course, forgave him and everything went back to normal for the time being.

On a different note Batman is letting me hang around the cave but is still not allowing me on missions yet because apparently I'm not "trustworthy" enough. Ha! Screw him; I almost died for his sidekick, well, technically I did a few times. Paranoid much?  
On the brighter side of things, I have been training with Dinah and apparently have improved very much under her care. I can now last about eleven minutes against her without completely embarrassing myself. But it`s worth it because Canary is much more fun than Slade was or ever will be. He used to break my ribs if I got something wrong. Dinah only reprimands me and tells me to do it again. A whole lot better.

Right? Moving on. After our chat on the ledge, birdy boy and I have talked some, but not an as much because he has been really busy with the villains in Gotham. Apparently the Joker broke out of Arkam again so he has not been around very much. But he is really insecure about leading even though he excels at it. I think he just thinks that he will disappoint Batman if he does not do amazing. I mean, Batman is great and all but he's not worth obsessing over. It's not like its Wonder Woman, now there is someone to idolize. Yeah….She is like my idol, I mean she is wicked! She understands that men like Batman (cough! Cough!) are not always right and that some men are just downright jerks! I also think it would be really cool to train on Themyscira for a few years. Oh, and by the way Dinah is adopting me, isn't that AWESOME! I can finally have a mom again after all these years. Even though I won't have a dad it is better than nothing. But…..Green Arrow does come over a whole lot, so maybe I'll have one soon. (Hint hint.) Sooo I have to go now because Dinah is calling but I will be back.

Signed Ava. .  
"Coming Dinah!" Ava yelled from her room.  
"We are going over to Ollie`s house for Dinner, so change into something nice please."  
"Sure Dinah." She said, while changing.  
"Well" she said to herself "I wonder how they will like me? But even if they don't I won't care because I will not let anybody change me ever again.

**SOOO…What did you peeps think? Did ya like it? I know it was a filler chapter but I promise we will get to the real action soon. Again I am sooo very sorry I have not updated in sooo long. I can't promise an update on Wednesday but I will try. Sooo I hope you have a pleasant day! BYE! **


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hola Amigos how are you? Well I'm great! I am sooo glad that you liked my last chapter! It warms me that all of my faithful readers like itJ. Thank you to my Amazing Beta-reader Stronger123; she really helps me improve my story. I am hoping for some more reviews this chapter because I would really like some more. Oh...I almost forgot to tell you when I reach 50 reviews I will answer any question you have about my story. SO REVIEW! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.J**

* * *

November 2nd 2016  
Oliver Queen`s Mansion  
08:47 PM

Ava watched disgusted as Dinah and Oliver flirted shamelessly back and forth from across the mahogany (Hunger gamesJ) table. She made a face. Didn't they know they had an innocent (well, kind of) fourteen year old girl watching them, who could possibly be scarred for life? Outwardly she cleared her throat.

"Dinah, can I go out, and do…well you know what?" Dinah stopped making goo-goo eyes to Oliver and considered.

"I guess so, but be back by eleven, and be careful Ava."

"Sweet!" Ava whooped, "When am I not careful?!" She dashed out of the fancy dining room, slipped out of her dress because her costume was "conveniently" placed on under it. She slipped out the second story window and grappled down the wall. She ran to the zeta tubes and programmed Gotham into the screen. I know what you all are thinking, I was definitely not going to Gotham just to see Robin…. No way, why would you think that!

Recognized STRIKE, B15. She walked out of the telephone booth, and looked around. Seeing no one she gracefully climbed up the nearest fire escape and onto the roof. From the roof she looked around, she listened; Ava suddenly heard a shrill scream. She immediately dashed toward the sound. When she reached the area, Ava saw two thugs in ski masks holding a helpless woman at gun-point. Silently Ava grappled down from the building and stuck the first man with a dart that held a sleeping agent. Then she round-house kicked the other dude before he could blink. The man fell to the ground…unconscious.

Ava then proceeded to pick up the women's purse hand it to her.

"Ma'am I think you should stay off the streets at night from now on."

"Okay…." The women shakily replied. "Who are you? Do you work for Batman?"

"This women sounds like a reporter." Ava thought, "I'd better be careful."  
She then laughed.

"The name is Strike, and no, I don`t work for Batman…Thank goodness." Ava then spoke in a more menacing voice, "I would appreciate it if this incident did not end up in the papers tomorrow morning."  
The women nodded, wide-eyed. Ava smirked "Good." She then jumped onto the fire escape and lithely climbed up. Ava was too busy listening for crimes to watch where she jumped so after about five minutes she bumped into somebody. Ava immediately righted herself and leaped into a fighting position.

* * *

**OHH! Cliffy! I am sooo sorry for the sporadic updates; I have just been really busy with school. Sooo my updates will be farther apart buut no to worry my lovely readers I will stay with my story till the end! (Strikes dramatic pose.) Sooo again I would like some more reviews, BUT I am not one of those people who makes people review for chapters. I will probably update once a week… buut if I am inspired twice a week. Enough of my dumb rambling! Have a nice week!:) **


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello again…..I just wanted to say I`M BAACK! I am sooo sorry I have not updated! But this time I have a liable excuse, a pipe burst in our house sooo for two weeks we had to move out and go to our Grandma`s, they do not have much Wi-Fi. Sooo Yeah… I am dancing for Joy almost 50 REVIEWS! ALMOST THERE! Hopefully I can get the 50****th**** review and one lucky person will get to ask me any question about the story! Oh…and … *gestures for everyone to come in close* I need a few of my reviewers to make up a character for my story and this person will be Ava`s best friend (besides TimJ) SOOOOOOOOOO Yeah, PM ME your ideas! I hope you like this chappie…Thanks to my EPIC beta-reader Stronger123! Read some of her stories they are EPIC! BYE-BYE!**

* * *

November 2nd 2016

Gotham Roof`s

10:24 PM

_Ava was too busy listening for crimes to watch where she jumped so after about five minutes she bumped into somebody. Ava immediately righted herself and leaped into a fighting position._

* * *

Ava`s breath caught in her throat. She took in her attackers features. Skin-tight orange and black suit, with a one-eyed mask, that could only mean one person. Deathstroke. The rational part of Ava`s brain screamed at her to run, that she could not defeat him again, and maybe even go find Batman. On the other hand the stubborn part of her brain told her to fight, that she took him once and she can do it again, without the help of said Bat. Being the stubborn girl she is, Ava decided that she did not need help, she can and will stop him. They circled each other warily.

"So, you think you can defeat me. Your master!" Deathstroke taunted.

Ava was inwardly seething. "You are NOT my master! And you will never be again, you disgusting, arrogant…." With that she lunged at him with force that could crush a normal man`s skull. Slade of course dodged and returned the favor with a kick to the stomach. Ava grunted in pain and punched his nose effectively breaking it.

He growled and retreated a couple steps back; he then reached behind him and pulled out his two silver Katana's. They glistened, the moonlight reflecting the beautiful blades. Before Ava had time to think he had leapt at her. She barely dodged the first blade. But the second blade hit its target. The flesh in her arm was sliced like butter.

Ava gasped in pain, and with her good hand she pulled out her lone katana. Holding it firmly in both hands, and ignoring the stinging pain as her arm protested, Ava swung at Slade. Their blades clashed. Deftly slashing, swiping, and cutting.

Soon blood covered both the hero`s and the mercenary's weapons. Breathing heavily Ava knew that she could not take it much longer. Almost her whole body was covered in blood, while Deathstroke only had a few injuries, which were unfortunately much less serious. The blood loss was starting to catch up to her.

Nevertheless she still fought, but reproaching herself again and again for being so prideful and foolish. Thinking she could defeat one of the world`s greatest assassins, who trained her himself. How could she be so stupid!

Suddenly Deathstroke dropped his swords and lunged at her. He swiftly disarmed her, he then incorporated a method she had never been taught. Slade skillfully pressed every single pressure point to disable her from moving at all.

Ava fell to the cold roof, her life blood slowly leaving her. She lay there for a second watching as Slade raised his sword to finish her off,thoughts raced through her mind like wildfire, how she did not want to die, that she needed revenge on the psychopathic Joker, and how she kind-of, well maybe, had a tiny crush on the Boy Wonder. Ava closed her eyes and waited for death.

But it never came. She opened her eyes to find that somebody else was fighting Deathstroke. Somebody she had never seen before. That was all she remembered before she let the comforting darkness overwhelm her and take away her pain.

* * *

**OHH! You did not except that did you? Didn't think so, I know I am sooo evil. Just so you know this is where the OC comes in. So before I post the next chapter I need some ideas. I would like the OC to be a girl, and have a hero identity sooo yeah…. I hope you liked it. REVIEW! They inspire me! See ya next time peeps! OH….Wait Don't forget to read Stronger`s Stories! They ROCK!**


	14. Character Profile: Layla Parkinson

Name: Layla Parkinson

Nickname: Laylay

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Apprentice to Nobody

Appearance: Straight stark white hair, Stormy Grey eyes, Chocolate skin, 6'0 feet tall

Powers: Has control over the weather and also has extensive knowledge in kick-boxing.

Hero Name: dhoruba (Storm in Swahili Because it sounds cool:)) Pronounced Do-hub-ra

Weapons: Powers, Fists, Dagger for emergencies

Hero outfit: White skin-tight jump-suit, with a dark blue belt (which holds her dagger) With black boots up to her knees, long grey cape, and a white domino mask

Past: To be discovered

* * *

** I know i pretty much copied x-men`s storm... But i loved the idea of it... Soooo Tell me what you think? Should i keep her? Or not...If you have any ideas let me know. OH and by the way Ava and Tim`s ages are changing to 15 Because...well...just because. **


End file.
